Another Blond
by Dragon Firestorm
Summary: What Happen's when Quatre Finds his long, lost, TWIN sister...chaos total and utter chaos...read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter one - Arrival

*Disclaimer* The Gundam Pilots do not belong to me...*Pouts*...I wish they did...but they don't....Jasmine is mine though!!...so HA! You don't know who Jasmine is?...Go read my ficcy! GO! SHOO! READ!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After months of hard work, trying to track down her brother, a young girl stood in front of the door to an apartment. As she reached for the door knob, she hoped that the element of surprise would be on her side. With a single grasp, she realised that the door was locked. She smiled mentaly 'For an ordinary Winner this would be a problem' she thought 'but I'm no ordinary Winner.' She pulled out her trusty lock-pick set, quickly unlocked the door, and walked inside, closing and re-locking the door behind her.  
  
The first room she saw was very large, it was a joining kitchen and living room. She then saw the sofa and thought that it would make the perfect hiding spot. She paused, she could hear voices coming from just outside the door.  
  
"Quatre these pizzas are hot and delicious!, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!"  
  
The young girl smiled evily. 'Bingo.' she thought as she crept behined the sofa.  
  
"It's your own fault Duo, your the one who wanted 20 pizzas!"  
  
"It's also your fault Quatre, if you hadn't volentired to pay we wouldn't have 20 pizzas"  
  
The girl heard them open the door and walk inside.  
  
As soon as Heero flicked on the light, the young girl lept at Quatre shouting "QUATASTROPHY!!!" Once she had the blond boy pinned to the floor, Heero pulled out his gun, Wufei whipped out his sword, Trowa grabbed his throwing knives, and Duo dropped the pizzas.  
  
"The food!!...Nooooooooooo!!!!!"  
  
The others ignored him.  
  
"Get. off. him. now.!" Growled Heero, his gun pointed at the girls head. She turned to look at him, her long blond hair flying, her blue eyes flashing. Heero and the others gasped. This girl looked exactly like Quatre, the only difference was the fact that she was female.  
  
By now Quatre had gotten over the shock of being tackled, He looked up at his captor and was met with the blue gaze of eyes identical to his own. A look of shock and recognition crossed his face as he stammered "I - I - I know you."  
  
The girl suddenly looked pissed.  
  
"What kind of Winner are you, when you can't even recognize one of you own, let alone your TWIN SISTER!"  
  
Quatre shot up like a bullet, knocking the girl off him. She stood up as he said "Jasmine!?...JASMINE!"  
  
Quatre tackled his twin, knocking her to the grouned, again, both of them laughing madly. Heero looked at Wufei. "Jasmine?" Wufei looked at Trowa. "Sister?" Trowa looked at Heero."Twin?". Then a cry came from behind them, "THE FOOD!...why god? WHY?"  
  
The three Gundam pilots turned to Duo and shouted, "GET OVER IT!" When the laughing finally dimmed, Heero looked at Quatre. "Do you know this girl?" He asked. Duo finally snapped out of it, and got to his feet. "Girl!?" Jasmine looked at Duo. "Hey!..." she asked with a grin, "who's the cute priest?" Duo blushed and Quatre laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh, that's Duo, trust me he's far from being a priest!"  
  
Jasmine looked confused but shrugged.  
  
"Guys, this is my twin sister Jasmine" Jasmine smiled sweetly. "And Jasmine these are my fellow Gundam pilots, the one with the gun is Heero, the one with the sword is Wufei, the one with the knives is Trowa, and you've met the guy crying over the pizzas, that's Duo" Jasmine grinned at the guys, then turned to her brother and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"How could you forget me!...You're own TWIN!"  
  
"Jasmine you ran away when we were 10, that was nearly 7 years ago!"  
  
"Well you would've ran away to if Dad was gonna send you to some ladys school!"  
  
"He sent me to an ALL BOYS school! I was taught by MONKS!"  
  
Before Jasmine could replie, Duo interupted.  
  
"Whoa!...Do you two think you could fill us in?"  
  
Jasmine turned to Duo with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Sure.." She said, "you salvage those Pizzas and I'll tell you while we eat, I'm starving!"  
  
As if in agreement Jasmines stomac let out a loud growl, making her turn several shades of red. Duo looked down at the pizzas.  
  
"Well" he said "It looks as if, 3 are ruined, so that leaves 17."  
  
Jasmine smiled sweetly, "Great!, What are you guys gonna eat?"  
  
Duo looked at her, smiled, and thought to himself ' Hn.., a woman after my own heart' his smile quickly vanished, 'and my FOOD!'  
  
Jasmine walked seductivly towards Duo, drawing the attention of the other 4 gundam pilots, Quatre stepped in-line behind her and smacked Heero, Trowa, and Wufei upside the head. "Knock it off!!" he shouted, as Jasmine bent down seductivly in front of Duo, picking up the top box of pizza. In her sexyest voice, she looked Duo stright in the eye, and said, "I think I'll start with this one." As she got up and turned around, Quatre noticed a snarling look on Duos face, he looked like a wolf before it took its prey.  
  
As Duo lept towards Jasmine, Quatre, calmly, grabbed him by his shirt and thew him on to the floor, He looked down at him and said one word..."No"  
  
As Jasmine walked over to the sofa, the others followed. Once they were all settled and Jasmine had scarfed down half the pizza, she asked Quatre, "Hey, Quatastrophy, what's up with the fancy clothes? You look like one of those kids from the country club..." Jasmine paused, "OH NO! Dad finaly whipped you didn't he?, let me guess, while you were with the Monks you studied buisness!"  
  
Quatre wanted to say something, but all he could do was sink lower into his chair. A look of disgust crawled across Jasmines pretty features.  
  
"Quatastrophy! I can't belive you! We both made a promise that dad would never get to us! I'm disapointed in you!"  
  
Trowa cleared his throat, "I hate to interupt, but why do you keep calling him 'Quatastrophy'?"  
  
A look of pure shock apeared on Jasmines face, and Quatre seemed to shrink lower into his chair. After a few moments she regained her composure. "Well since he didn't tell you I will, you see when me and Quatastrophy were kids, we were feared by the entier Winner clan! We were evil, heartless, pranksters. Thats the reason I nicknamed him 'Quatastrophy', Out of the 31 Winner children we were the black sheep."  
  
"Wait a minute!.." interupted Wufei "we were told he only had 29 sisters."  
  
Before Jasmine could replie Quatre replied for her.  
  
"I wasn't the one who told you that, my Dad did, and he disowned her after she ran away."  
  
Jasmine snorted.. "Why am I not surprised,... anyway on with my story. Me an Quatre were demon spawn, double trouble, we were feared by all, except for Dad. Then one day Dad dicided that we should be split up, so he TRIED to send me to an all girls school, but I didn't wanna go, so when he dicided to force me I ran away... I never thought that he'd ever get to Quatastrophy, What happend to that cruel, Fun-loving, bastard I used to love and call brother?"  
  
Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo all looked at each other.  
  
Wufei scoffed, "Lady are you sure you've got the right Quatre?, My god, he apologises when he blows up a moble suit!"  
  
Jasmines jaw hit the floor, "You-you-you APOLOGISE!!....god! when did you learn to say the word sorry!"  
  
Duo almost choked, "You mean there was a point in time were he didn't say sorry?!"  
  
"When Quatre was nine he lit the neighbors dog on fire, and then laughed at it!...thats when Dad came along and gave us our FINAL warning. It wasn't till a few months after we turned 10, that we crossed the line again. We were visiting one of Dads colonies, when we kind of stole his ship, and went to the L2 sector, which was of course was a 3 day travel, thats when dad seperated us. When he forced me to go to a private girls school, I ran away. I stole a ship and headed for Earth, after 3 years on my own I was abducted by OZ. They trained me, tortured me, clothed me, and fed me. But then I shot my captain and ran away."  
  
Quatre shot up, "I knew it! You got yourself into trouble, and now you want our help to get you out!"  
  
"I don't need anyones help Quatre, I'm already out! All I want from you is a place to stay, till I find a new job, GOD forbid you let me stay in you oversized apartment, thats paid for with Dads money!!"  
  
Quatre was stung. he looked down at his feet and mumbled, "I'm sorry...I...I...Dad warned me and..."  
  
Jasmines look sofened, she walked over to her twin and huged him tight.  
  
"S'okay Bro, I understand...You were worried b'out your little Sis, Wern't ya?"  
  
Quatre nodded, "Um... Jasmine...I...can't...breath!..."  
  
"Oh gosh! sorry Quatre!"  
  
Quatre fell back into his chair gasping for breath. 


	2. Chapter two - The Story

After a week of living with the pilots, Jasmine spent alot of time telling them storys of the tricks she and Quatre used to play on there Nanny. As the mid-Morning sun seeped through the windows, Jasmine stood in the middle of the living room with an evil grin on her face.  
  
The apartment door opened, and Quatre walked in. "Morning sis', Isn't it such a...mmfftt!..."  
  
Quatre couldn't finish his sentence, because Jasmines hand was clamped firmly over his mouth. When she was sure he wasn't going to say anything, she removed her hand and signaled for him to be quiet.  
  
Jasmine leaned in closely and whispered into his ear "Shhhh....listen..."  
  
As if on cue, Wufei's alarm clock went off.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Thunk!*Thunk!*Thunk!*  
  
Jasmine burst out laughing, and Quatre, wondering what she had done this time, laughed too.  
  
Suddenly Wufei's door swung open, and there stood a very angry Wufei, with his sword in one hand and a rubber snake in the other.  
  
"WHOSE.....RUBBER.....SNAKE.....IS.....THIS!!!....." he bellowed.  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Duo came out of there rooms, just in time to see Jasmine pull the inoccent act, and point at her brother.  
  
"QUATRE!!!!" Wufei snarled, and began chasing him around the room threatening to kill him. Jasmine giggled at the site of Wufei chasing her brother around the apartment. Then, when she thought no one was looking, she snuck out the door, thinking to herself 'the perfect deversion.'  
  
Trowa watched from the balcony, as Jasmine ran off. 'Now were is she off too?' he thought. He looked behind him. Through the glass door he could see Heero and Duo trying to calm Wufei down. 'since they're preocupied, I might as well find out what Jazz is up too.'  
  
Trowa easily lept the three storeys, from the balcony to the ground, and took off after her.  
  
Jasmine finaly reached the abandond drydocks. In the tin building on the corner of the warf, knelt 'HellRazor' in all it's glory. As she looked to the corner of the building, she realised she wasn't alone. From the shadows emerged a person she knew all too well. He was 6ft tall and had short black hair and brown eye's.  
  
"Brad!" she gasped "what the hell are you doing here!?"  
  
He drew a gun and replied,"You know they really miss you down at the compound, they miss you so much, that the General even put a price on your head...dead or alive."  
  
"But Brad, you wouldn't! Not to little ol' Me!?"  
  
Brad gently traced a scar that ran down from above his right eyebrow to the center of his right cheek.  
  
"I know better then anyone what little ol' you is capable of."  
  
"If you point that gun at me I'll make sure, I don't miss your eye this time!"  
  
Brad raised his right arm and pointed his gun at her."I'll take my chances!" But before he could pull the triger, he found a throwing knife buried deep into his right arm. Jasmine saw Trowa leap out of the shadows and knock Brad out cold. Jasmine took this opertunity to activate her gundam, she tapped her left wrist twice and 'HellRazor' snapped to attention. She turned around to face Trowa and Brad. With gundam mimicing her movements She raised her left hand and extended it forward, and with a thought she ordered her Gundam to open a missle pod on it's arm.  
  
"Back away from Brad, Trowa! This time I won't miss him!"  
  
Trowas visible eye widened with shock. "How...how did you do that?"  
  
"I'm giving you one last warning, get back!"  
  
"Jasmine calm down, he's wearing an OZ uniform, we can get information from him."  
  
"I got all the info I need!"  
  
"You may have all the info you need, but we need more, if we can get enuff information from him we can help you."  
  
Jasmine slowly lowered her arm, and looked at her feet.  
  
"Your right Trowa I.... I'm sorry..."  
  
Trowa let his gard down a notch and slowly began walking towards her, as soon as he reached her, her head snapped up and she looked at Brad with a glare, her Gundam, in instant response, fired off one of it's vucans, splattering Brad all over the wall. Trowa glared down at her.  
  
"You lied."  
  
"I had to! I had to do it!, We're Kamakaze soldiers!"  
  
Trowa remained silent, so she continued.  
  
"If we're captured we are to detonate an explosive that was surgicly implanted into us, to destroy not only ourselves, but those around us too!"  
  
Jasmine looked down at her feet and sighed. She tapped her right wrist twice, and 'HellRazor' resumed its normal position.  
  
"Why don't we go back to the apartment, and I'll explain everything to everyone..."  
  
.  
  
"Where did you two get to? Why is there blood on your clothes?! Jasmine what happend!!?"  
  
Quatre was begining to panic, Trowa looked at the 4 Gundam pilots.  
  
"Our little guest has been keeping a huge secret from us" he looked at Jasmine, who was buzy studying her shoes "care to fill them in?"  
  
Jasmine took a deep breath. "Do you think we could sit down?...this may take a while..."  
  
Wufei, Duo, and Heero sat in chairs, and Jasmine sat on the sofa inbetween Trowa and her brother.  
  
"What I'm about to tell you is my biggest secret, you must promise not to say anything until I'm done telling my story,...because if you do I might stop and not be able to continue."  
  
Quatre squeezd her hand. "We promise."  
  
Jasmine took another deep breath, "Well here goes nothing... As you know, after 3 years on earth I was abducted by OZ, What you don't know is what happend to me while I was there.  
  
The first thing they did was implant a small explosive into me, as to ensure my loyalty, then my training began. It wasn't your usual training, if you made one mistake, they kicked the shit out of you, if you made two mistakes, well lets just say, no one ever made two mistakes, if you made tree mistakes they killed you.  
  
Me, Brad and Blaine were the only ones who advanced to the next level, project CyGun is what they called us, it was an experimentation project to test cyberkinetic implants. Only the best out of the tree was given a Gundam, and that was me. I was given the Gundam 'HellRazor' and joined to it by cyberkinetic implants, I can pilot it the same way you guy's do, or I can have it mimic my movments through the implants and controle the weapons with my thoughts.  
  
They had turned me into exactly what they wanted me to be... a killing machine, and if I didn't cooperate they'd kill me.  
  
My first mission was to destroy an air base, what I didn't know was that there were thousands of innocent people inside. After that I just couldn't take it anymore, so I met with my Captain in private, and killed him. I wasted an entire clip in his chest, then I stole 'HellRazor' and left.  
  
I found a surgen in India, who took out the explosive that was implanted into me. When OZ found him, he gave away my location, And OZ killed him, I've been running ever since.  
  
Today when I went to check on 'HellRazor', Brad was there, if it wasn't for Trowa I would be dead right now" Jasmine leaned towards Trowa and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thanks I owe ya one."  
  
Trowa just smirked as Duo turned green with envy. Jasmine suddenly found the floor very interesting. Heero was the first to speak.  
  
"Where's Brad now?"  
  
"Well some of him is on mine and Trowas clothes..... and lets not get into the rest..."  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know.... I don't want to endanger your lives so I'll probubly keep running..."  
  
Quatre hit boiling point, he shot up.  
  
"The HELL you are! You won't be endangering our lives! OZ is after us too! And we're gonna stand and fight with you weather you like it or not! Right guy's!?"  
  
Everyone but Jasmine was now standing.  
  
"Yeah!!" Shouted the 4 pilots. 


End file.
